Nikolai Moskvin
Nikolai Moskvin is a Soviet Commander appearing in Red Alert 3. Personality General Nikolai Moskvin is notorious in the Red Army as a sadistic, unpredictable commander. It is said that his mood swings are as unpredictable as his tactics. His swings from cool to hysterical rage without warning. However, regardless of his mood, his strategies are bound to be aggressive. This unstable Commander regards the Allies and the Japanese as fools and crazy people but holds special valors for all of his loyal brothers. He is somewhat pleased to work alongside the Soviet Commander and serves him well especially when sent to exterminate the enemy. Background Nikolai Moskvin rose to prominence in Red Army's bigest Tesla trooper regiment thanks to his unconventional, brutal tactics. By the time of the War of the Three Powers he is in charge of the Soviet Union's experimental forces.Red Alert 3 loading screen He shows signs of mental instability, but no one has dared to tell that to his face. Role in the War Red Alert 3 In the Allied Campaign, Moskvin was defeated by Tanya and Commander Warren in a battle in Cannes, but later helped the Allies attack the Imperial navy at Gibraltar. In the Soviet Campaign, he helped a Soviet commander, who later rose to become Premier, take back the Krasna-45 launch facility outside Moscow. He also participated in the Battle on Mt. Fuji and in New York City He stays behind to finsh off allied resistance while the commander went to moscow. In the Imperial Campaign, he was unlucky enough to be defending the city of Odessa while it was under attack by the Shogun Executioner. Uprising With the defeat of the Soviet Union's leadership at Leningrad, Moskvin quietly slipped away, finally free of the short leash he was kept one due to his... mental problems. Along with him came a small, but dedicated force of troopers. It is apparent that Nikolai finally lost his marbles after the war. He and his forces were present across the world, which included a small, remote island in south Asia, where he faced his ultimate nightmare, the Shogun Executioner, again, but this time, with a Futuretech commander and Lydia Winters also set up against him. Moskvin eventually understood FutureTech's campaign and its goals and contacted them, mentioning that he's willing to ignore them - if the Futuretech commander agrees to fight him again on Moskvin's terms. During the Uprising, he became a Soviet warlord and commanded a naval force to destroy the late Emperor's Tomb. Unfortunately for him, his force was ambushed by the Imperial-commandeered Pacifier FAVs and later retreated as the Japanese counterattacked with their own naval force, pushing Moskvin back from the Tomb. He was later seen defending Vladivostok along with fellow comrade commander Oleg Vodnik against the Japanese onslaught, none too pleased that he was battling against the same commander who defeated him only recently. It is presumed he ended up blaming Vodnik for the defeat, who in turn blamed him. Tactics Moskvin attacks very aggressively. His dangerous and lethal tactics in battle combined with his unstable personality make Nikolai a very precarious and random commander, even to his allies. He is a major artillery (namely V4 launchers) user, a major Tesla weapons user, and has an unhealthy fascination with Terror Drones. Always be vigilant when facing this calculating tactical genius in battle. Gallery Moskvinsm.jpg|Moskvin in Red Alert 3 Category:Red Alert 3 Characters